User talk:Pkstarstorm1up
Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pkstarstorm1up page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exdeath64 (Talk) 01:21, 5 June 2009 Manual of Style Hi, Pkstarstorm1up! I just wanted to stop by and explain why I undid your changes to Loid. I agree wth you that 'Lloyd' makes a lot more sense than 'Loid', but EarthBound Wiki's Manual of Style states the rules that should be followed when editing, and even references Loid specifically in point 6: "We use Loid, not Lloyd". So, in a nutshell, that's what happened with Loid's page. Regards, Ant1pr0t0n 00:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh alright, sorry about that. Don't worry; no harm done! I think everybody does something like that. Speaking of which, I should probably go back and check my old stuff...I'm pretty sure some of that is going to make me stop and go "Wait, what?", lol. Ant1pr0t0n 01:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a quesion, um how do I undo an edit? Someone deleated what I put for Porky's page for some reason even though everything I put has been confirmed to be fact. Er...that was sort of From Beyond The Stars, this wiki's administrator. To be honest, I'm not even 100% sure that what you added is correct (and it also has some...serious grammatical issues) and likely would have changed it. But anyways, about reverting an edit: there's the , or its current version in the main Wikia Help area. But on the topic of Pokey, are you sure that your info is correct? Ant1pr0t0n 03:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm positive! If there are grammer issues then they should be fixed not reverted! I'm really sorry, but I need to go back and revert some of your edits; it isn't always the formatting, but the content of what is added. I'll explain each change I make here: *First of all, there is a page called Ness's Father, so I'm changing Ness's father into a redirect. *There is no factual evidence of Ana being Ness's Mother. Besides, Ana is 12 in 198X, and therefore 22 in 199X, when Ness is 13 going on 14. At 22, she is not going to have a 14 year old kid. *I read through the EarthBound Player's Guide, and unless I drastically missed something, there is nothing about Pokey Minch being insulted by most of Onett's kids. I'm unsure about the removal of the Carpainter line so I didn't add it back in. The time travel line is correct, but the Onett line again appears to be wrong. His friendship with Ness is only ever implied, so that is being changed (the way it sounds now makes it appear to be a concrete fact), and the line about Lardna isn't really relevant there and isn't done using a bullet point like the other lines. I hope this helps your future editing experience here! Sincerely, Ant1pr0t0n 05:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot about Wally; I'm fixing the sentence about the Forgotten Man to add the link, fix the capitalization, and change the fact that it appears after the part saying that the page is a stub. Ant1pr0t0n 05:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Mother takes place in 1989, Mother 2 takes place in 199X which could mean that there could be like 20 years in inbetween the games because of the X part. It's not in the EarthBound Player's guide. It's in the Japanese Mother 2 manual. Okay, but if Mother ''takes place in 1989 and 199X is the highest value it could be, 1999, the oldest Ana could be is still 10. Do you have a link to a website with the manual? I couldn't find it anywhere... And I can't find where your information in Nichol's Trivia section came from. Ant1pr0t0n 01:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) No 199X means that the years could go beyond 1999 yet is still in the 90's thanks to the X part. I don't know how to provide links, sorry about that. The thing with Nicole came from personal experience. I was just fooling around with the debug room in either chapter 2 or 3 and Nicole and Richie appeared inside the Bazzaar despite being outside the bazzaar in regular gameplay. No, 199X has to be a number from 0 to 9. My proof of this is Onett's librarian who says that the map has to be returned in 2001. Also, X is supposed to represent a number so it cannot be 2000. If you could rediscover the details behind your trivia it would be greatly appreciated. And lastly, this Wikia page should help you with links. Ant1pr0t0n 01:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but 2001 could be anytime after the unknown amount of years 199X is. What do you mean rediscover the details behind my trivia? You mean go back into the debug room to find Ritchie and Nicole? So can I put the information back on the Porky/Pokey article? Hold on: even if ''EarthBound took place in 2000, Ana would only be only be 23, correct? Now, Ness turns 14 a week after the game ends. That would mean, to be his mother, Ness would be born when she is 9, or 3 years before Mother takes place. I'm pretty sure Itoi would put something that significant in her biography in the Mother Encyclopedia. And, yes please. Any details on how to find the dialogue you mentioned would be preferable. About Porky: as I asked before, do you have a link to the manual? I couldn't find it anywhere. Ant1pr0t0n 02:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) No I mean since it says 199X that means that 20 years could have passed between then and Mother 1 and it could still be in the 90's since there is an X on the end. The letters might mean another year and when it reaches Z then it goes into the 2000's. You just enter the Bazzaar in either chapter 2 or 3 at daytime and Nichole and Ritche will be there even though the player just saw them outside of the Bazzaar. I still don't get how to provide links. I'm sorry, but I do know that I read it on the Manual somewhere. I'm assuming you mean that what if the years don't follow base 10 mathematical notation, I don't believe in that, or else buying stuff in the Mother series would be ridiculously annoying. "So, 9A2 dollars plus 3EQ dollars equals....ARGH!!!!!!!!" Since the years are normal (1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001), then X has to be a value from 0-9. And I made a video to help you. Hopefully this will help you get the hang of links! Ant1pr0t0n 02:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it only applies to the years? Sorry if I agitated you. No, because Itoi would've mentioned it (and frankly, I can't think of anyone who uses a different base system for money than they do for years). And you're not agitating me, I'm just running out of ways to prove my point. ;) Now if you started vandalizing pages with swearing and racist remarks, then I'd be agitated, lol. Ant1pr0t0n 03:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) A couple tips... Here's a couple pointers that'll help you on this wiki. Firstly, if you leave a comment on a talk page (like you did with Talk:Coaleen), you should sign your posts by either clicking the signature button or typing in "~~~~". Even on a person's talk page: I was ignoring this when you were writing on your own talk page, but this should be done for any talk pages. Secondly, always preview the page before publishing it (the red button is right beside the Publish button) to check for mistakes. For example, I just fixed an error on the B.B. Gang Member page where the sentence you added was below the stub and literally just above the 'Read more' suggested pages. Thirdly, check your spelling and formatting. If you were looking for a website, would you trust a well-presented source with no spelling or grammar mistakes, or a site where everything is spelled wrong and inconsistently formatted? I recommend that if your web browser doesn't check spelling, you could even copy & paste what you're writing into a program like Microsoft Word to help point out potential errors. And now, a semi-embarrassing fact to lift the mood: my spelling was, ironically, terrible in this post until I took my own advice and checked my spelling. I found stuff like 'ny', 'yu', 'inconsistantly', etc. Oops... Ant1pr0t0n 03:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC)